


cotton and mint.

by Dechimo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Abstinence, Alpha Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Forced Bonding, Forest Sex, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monkey D. Luffy Loves His Friends, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Pregnancy, Robin gives advice, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dechimo/pseuds/Dechimo
Summary: The swordsman laughed, his lips stretched in a grin when he finally answered. “No one’s taking me away.”Luffy pouted, his arms wrapped around Zoro’s waist, stubbornness showing all over his face. “Promise?”“Yeah, yeah.”—————tldr; Luffy makes Zoro his omega.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 24
Kudos: 450





	1. paired.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing a little fluffy fic.. and it became really long 😳 
> 
> please enjoy this little coming together luffy/zoro fic... with a lil smut towards the end 😘

* * *

“You’re a _what?!_ ” 

Nami and Usopp pressed their cheeks together as they both screamed, their voices loud and shrill. They were in complete shock at what their ears had just heard come out of their swordsman’s mouth. How could this critical information be hidden from them when they were only days away from entering the most dangerous ocean in the world?

“You’re kidding me…” The cook murmured as he placed down a fruity drink in front of their navigator, a deep sigh as he exhaled his smoke. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “We’re entering the Grand Line soon! We don’t need to worry about this!”

Zoro raised his complimentary before-dinner bottle of booze to his lips, drinking gingerly until he pulled it off with a satisfied grunt. He rolled his eyes at how the two of his crewmates were still going over their heads in panic, pacing back and forth as they muttered between one another. He had only answered their question with open honesty—isn’t that what they wanted from him?

“What the hell are you two on about?” The swordsman sighs — they were starting to get on his nerves with all their noise. He just wanted to drink in peace. He raised the bottle to his mouth once more and frowned at finding it low on liquid. He waves it at Sanji and the two glared at each other. 

“This can’t be happening!” Nami screamed, holding her head in her hands as she shook it profusely. Usopp was in the same state, chewing on his nails with nerves. 

“This is bad… This is bad! I could have sworn you were an alpha! No, no… If Luffy is an alpha and you were, too, that’d be a whole other problem…” He trailed off, his eyes wide. 

Usopp and Nami snapped their heads to stare at one another at the sudden realization that had passed through their minds. 

“Luffy!” The two of them hushedly gasped at one another, suddenly their voices low and controlled as they got close again. They glanced back and forth between each other and at Zoro; their plan had to be flawless because if it wasn’t… 

Everything could go wrong. 

“You! You can’t tell Luffy!” 

Their genius plan. 

The less their captain knew, the better. 

They had to make sure everyone was sure of the decision. The four of them sat on the upper deck at the back of the ship while Luffy sat on Merry’s head to keep watch while they slowly progressed towards entering the Grand Line. Nami and Usopp each slammed one hand down on Zoro’s shoulders, looking almost angry at him. 

He looked confused and tried to shrug them off. “What the hell are-”

“Never tell Luffy what you just told us…” Nami held up her free hand, clenched together in a fist to threaten one of the strongest members on their crew. “If he finds out, he’ll have this… I don't know what he’ll do! Just don’t tell him!”

“Who cares that this idiot is an omega, nobody’s going to want him.” Sanji commented and within the next moment, he and Zoro were butting heads—threatening to fight each other while grinding their teeth. 

“Says the good-for-nothing beta...” Zoro growled at him while reaching for his swords. 

“Enough!” Nami shouted, bringing her fists down on their heads, knocking them down onto the floor for bickering even during such crucial times. “This isn’t the time for fighting!” 

Usopp tapped her on the shoulder gently. “Nami... You don't have to keep hitting them…”

“Oh, right.” She giggled shyly as she stopped her assault. She crossed her arms and nodded to herself. “That’s our plan! Until we get a doctor on the ship, not a single word…”

“About what?”

Nami let out a panicked gasp and turned her head—Luffy perched upon the sails above the deck, looking down on them curiously. 

“Luffy!” 

Zoro rolled his eyes, relaxing against the railings with a loud yawn. It wasn’t his idea to keep his gender hidden, so he was not going to be involved in this certain shenanigan of theirs. 

Their captain grinned, eyes twinkling with curiosity and mischief. “What? What's happening? Is there an island close by?”

“We weren’t going to tell you but… We’re throwing a party once we enter the Grand Line.” Sanji, thankfully spoke up, saving the other two from their panicked gibberish. 

Nami and Usopp exhaled in relief as the smell was off their trail, they had nothing to worry about if no one ever mentioned it again. Luffy was adamant on getting a doctor and a musician for their crew, he would be occupied with that instead of their secret. 

* * *

Chopper was a blessing on top of being a doctor for the ship. He was very knowledgeable on the use of herbs and suppressants to give Zoro the lightest of heats—that they carefully hid by having him stay in Nami’s bedroom for the night. 

With his heats being so short and mostly only lasting the night, they came more often, sometimes even two or three times in a month. Luckily for them, Zoro accidentally slept through the extra short ones, laid out in Nami’s bed indecently while she held back from yelling at him to at least cover up his scent a bit. Even as a beta, the smell of his heat made her head spin drunkenly. 

While Sanji had his snarky remarks towards Zoro, he always prepared a drink for the swordsman to have at breakfast every morning. Only because Nami had asked him so kindly, of course. Otherwise, Zoro would be left on his own to remember—which they were sure he would forget. He was too consumed with his training or sleeping to actually slot in his brain to take his medicine. 

Luffy was none the wiser, believing he was the only non-beta that existed on his crew. 

Though, there were too many instances of being exposed—Nami and Usopp were always the ones to worry and panic, scolding Zoro for not being more careful and not caring enough about the whole situation. 

When Robin joined them on the Merry, the entire dynamic of the ship suddenly became skewed. 

Another alpha had joined their crew and Luffy had his mild moments around her. 

She only eyed him and let him scent her how he pleased, making sure that her own alpha smell was completely covered with his—a display of dominance that the crew did not think Luffy knew. Her temperament was something that fell well into the crew, usually following along with the impulsive things the other alpha did for the sake of entertainment. 

Nami didn't have to explain to their newest member the entire “Zoro” situation. 

Robin already knew, from their first meeting she had been able to guess all their genders very accurately—except Sanji however, she believed he was an omega from the way he acted towards Robin. 

He was just a lover of all women, regardless of secondary gender it seemed. 

She kept her lips sealed tight, but she had a small habit of teaching her captain the actions of being a proper alpha. It was such behavior that had certain people on the ship biting at their nails as they watched it all unfold before their very eyes. They couldn’t say anything without warranting some curious questions from the exact person they wanted to keep a bit clueless. 

“You know, Luffy, it is very common for a Captain to scent mark all their members.” She tells him one morning over breakfast, her cup of hot tea settled at her lips as she glances around the table before landing her gaze on the only other alpha at the table. 

He swallows his mouthful of food and rubs his chin, brow quirked. “Really? Nami said it was rude.” 

“Maybe amongst other crewmates…” Robin corrected, her cup placed down on the table before continuing her little lesson. “You should have all their scents memorized and always try to leave your mark on them, just in case.”

Luffy nodded and went back to eating his food, almost as if all of her information had gone through one ear and right out the other. 

But the seed was already planted, it seemed. 

It started with Usopp, the only member that was Luffy’s age and the one he spent the most time with. 

They were fishing like usual, sitting side by side when Luffy leaned in, pressing his cheek against Usopp’s. At first, they laugh softly, the beta ticklish when rubbed like that but then he realized what was happening. 

He couldn’t help the slight warmth that covers his cheeks, leaning away from his friend. “You don’t have to do that, I’m not an alpha like Robin.” 

Luffy tilts his head and grins. “I know, but you’re part of my crew! I should do it anyway.” 

Usopp can’t argue too much with that logic, staring out at his floating bait while he’s scent marked thoroughly. He sighs in relief and smiles back at his captain; both of them going back to fishing aimlessly again. 

He could barely scent Nami before he’s slapped for getting so close to her, and it makes him overly whiny as he walks into the kitchen. He gets behind Sanji and rubs his forehead between the cook’s shoulders. 

“Lunch isn’t ready yet, be patient.” 

“Mm…” Luffy whined again, standing there as Sanji stirred whatever he was making. 

“Woah!” He gasps, when Luffy presses his cheek against the blond’s nape, rubbing at the flesh slowly. Sanji frowned and rolled his eyes, letting him do as he pleased as long as it didn’t interfere with his cooking. He couldn’t be late to serving the two ladies of the ship their lunch. 

Luffy is quick enough, pulling away and then sniffling. “You smell like fruit—like Nami and Usopp.” 

“Hm, really? Wait... Nami-san!?” Sanji turned, hitting Luffy on the head with his free hand. “Don’t get so close to her!” 

“Don’t hit me!” Luffy stuck his tongue out, quickly making his way out of the kitchen to avoid being beat anymore by the angered cook. He didn't want to take the chance that his lunch could be taken away as punishment. “Who’s left… Chopper and Zoro!” 

Chopper was easy. Luffy hugged him, cuddling with the little creature, both of them giggling at how ticklish it felt. Even without a secondary gender like humans, the scent-marking was normal in nature so Chopper didn’t complain. 

He stood in the middle of the deck, his brow quirked as he looked around. The last member he had to scent mark was, ironically, the first member that had joined his crew, but he was nowhere in sight. 

“I believe he’s in the bath.” 

Luffy blinks and turns his head. Robin was lounging in her usual chair under an umbrella, a thick book in her hands. 

“Oh! Thanks, Robin!” He tells her before making his way over to the shared bath of the ship. 

He opens the door loudly and he’s quick to find his person of interest standing there with a towel around his waist, another over his head and shoulders as he dries his short green hair. 

“Did something happen?” Zoro asks without looking at who entered. 

“No, I was just looking for you.” Luffy said as he got closer, his nose twitching as he could smell the warm soap on Zoro. 

“Why are you so close– _Oh._ ” He blinks his eyes open, his towel falling over his shoulders as the alpha in front of him gets on the tips of his toes—getting that extra little bit of height to properly press his cheek against Zoro’s cheek and neck. 

Zoro sighed and submitted just for now. He closed his eyes, his head tilting away instinctively to give Luffy enough space to properly scent mark him. He holds back the soft purring that wants to erupt from his chest for his own pride’s sake. 

Luffy huffs a soft laugh, pulling away after a minute of rubbing his glands all over the freshly bathed crew member. “You smell different.” 

Zoro prickled slightly, raising a brow in faux curiosity. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Robin smells like the forest and everyone else smells like types of fruit but you smell like…” The captain wrinkles his nose, tongue sticking out in thought, his hand at his chin. He takes a few seconds to think before he comes up with the right words. “Like cotton… And mint…”

He can’t help but let out a chuckle. “You smell different, too.” 

Luffy blinks in question.

“Like the ocean...” Zoro says softly, a grin spreading on his face — he receives a grin right back. “Now get out. I’ma get dressed.” 

On the deck, Robin looks over her book to see Luffy come back out, a smile placed on her lips at seeing how happy he seemed. 

She wondered how long it would take Luffy to figure out the crew’s little secret on his own…

* * *

To be fair, Robin had wagered it would take much less time. Franky taking the liberty to make a _heat room_ and making it much larger than it should have been for their crew—one could never know who could be in need of it. 

Of course, this was just considered another extra room for Luffy’s ears. Zoro was horrible at hiding it, often leaving his makeshift nest a few hours too early; grumbling for a drink or food when it was left up to Sanji or Nami to usher him back while someone else distracted the very alpha they were hiding him from. 

It wasn’t until they were leaving Thriller Bark; the battle was over and Zoro had been injured beyond belief. His external injuries were slowly closing and he was to be kept on bed rest. Though, he was stubborn, wandering around when he wasn’t supposed to.

He’s in the crow’s nest, leaning against the window sill, the soft breeze in his face—his warm face cooled by the fresh air. He shuts his eyes and falls asleep for a while, his senses awakening when someone comes up the ladder. 

“Nami said it’s my turn up here.” 

Zoro let out a hum of acknowledgment but he didn’t move, his eyes closing again. He was much too comfortable here. He was sure it would be stuffy in the room that all the guys shared. 

“Sleepy?” 

“Mhm… Drank too much at dinner.” Zoro answered, his eyes half-lidded. He raised a brow in amusement as Luffy plopped down next to him—taking a similar position in letting the breeze graze over his features. 

They sit in comfortable silence for minutes, letting the sound of the waves against the ship roll over their ears, the occasional sound of their crew members on the deck below. 

Luffy being the one that moves first, taking his usual course of action when he got a chance around his crew. Rubbing his nose against Zoro's neck and going up until they could scent each other quietly. 

“You smell nice.” Luffy comments offhandedly, the little noise of his nose sniffing behind Zoro’s ear makes the swordsman chuckle. 

“Smell like booze, I bet.” 

The alpha makes a disapproving noise, shaking his head as he pressed closer—inhaling deeply and exhaling over his crewmate's skin. “No… More like… Something hot.” 

Zoro brows furrow. 

_Something hot?_

He blinks in realization and pulls back immediately, his eyes wide and Luffy’s are just the same. A gentle flush spreading over the swordsman's cheeks, he stands quickly. The warmth in his body and the fire licking at his belly wasn’t from the alcohol, no, it was time for his... 

No wonder Nami had sent a replacement for the watch—she usually didn’t care about who it was as long as it wasn’t her. 

Luffy’s cheeks grow pink, but his expression remains oblivious, wondering why Zoro pulled away from him that way. It seemed his body had picked up on the distinct scent quicker than his mind had, his eyes following the man intensely; watching every single one of his movements. 

“It’s just the booze, I’m heading down.” 

His wrist is grabbed and he frowns, turning his head and glaring at his captain. 

“Why do you smell like that?” Luffy asks and Zoro’s lips become pursed. A faint memory of two familiar voices telling him to never tell a certain someone the exact truth. “Ace used to smell like that, sometimes.”

He stays still as the alpha leans in again, letting him sniff away at his neck. His stomach twisting with warmth the longer he stood there, usually at this stage he was already hidden away and alone. The smell of an alpha that he trusted this much... to be so close to him like this made his mind a bit of a muddled mess, but he didn't complain when Luffy held his forearms down at his sides to make sure he didn’t move. 

Slowly, Zoro lets himself be walked back to their previous sitting spot, the breeze welcome over his flushed face. Luffy attached himself to him, but he has no complaints thus far. 

Who cares if Luffy knew what he actually was? He doubted their relationship would change much either way. So for that moment, he said fuck it. 

“I’m an omega.” 

Luffy looks up at him, his chin perched on Zoro’s chest. “Hmm… Is that why you smell nice?” 

“I don’t know what nice means to you, but I guess.” He responded, his words coming out easily, his tongue loose in this stage of heat. 

“If Zoro is an omega… Then what if someone takes you away from my crew!” Luffy’s captain possessiveness seemed to take over any alpha instinct. 

The swordsman laughed, his lips stretched in a grin when he finally answered. “No one’s taking me away.”

Luffy pouted, his arms wrapped around Zoro’s waist, stubbornness showing all over his face. “Promise?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“I should make sure then!” 

Zoro’s eyes widen when Luffy’s face presses into his shoulder, his mouth opening to question what his captain could have meant, but the teeth sinking into the muscle at the base of his neck answers any question he could have asked. 

He gasps, fire spreading from the bite to the rest of his body, licking at his insides all over again. He had expected it to hurt much more than feel good, sparks of pleasure shooting down his spine as Luffy’s teeth stayed in his skin—the alpha placing his claim onto his crew member. 

Zoro brings his hand up to his mouth, he would not make any sort of soft sound at being bitten. His first bite and it was done so casually by his captain. 

He doesn’t admit to having teary eyes when Luffy finally pulls his teeth out, his hot tongue licking over the open wound—sealing the bite with a thick layer of saliva. 

“Done!” 

Zoro huffed, his breath heavy when Luffy grins at him. The alpha’s nose twitched slightly at the new scent that slowly wafted in the air, he opened his mouth to question it but Zoro stands with irritation—his nose turned up as he easily ignored the calling of his name. He headed down into the deck and made his way to his makeshift nest. 

He was angrier with himself than with Luffy—he was at fault for being turned on beyond belief. Slick sticking to his inner thigh as he all but threw himself on his nest, his face pressed into the pillows as his hand crept down the front of his pants. 

He groans into the fluffy fabric, his eyes fluttering shut as he gave in shamelessly into the pleasure his heat craved. 

His body flooded with hormones—he wasn’t just an omega anymore. 

_He was Luffy’s omega._

Zoro would just deal with the whole situation tomorrow. The need to orgasm came first. 

* * *

Nami was so peaceful when she woke up that morning. The ocean was swaying them along nicely, the log pose still directing them just as she thought. The crew was a natural pleasant sort of quiet, her shower came and went, and then she finally descended down to the dining room to eat breakfast with everyone. 

Her little bubble suddenly ruptured when her eyes landed on the only omega on the crew, the base of his neck bruised purple with a large bandage to cover the obvious wound. 

There was only one possible wound that could have appeared since the last time that Nami had seen Zoro the night before. Along with that, it was Luffy being so chummy with the omega, leaned against him, and laughing through breakfast like nothing was wrong. A strange sense of intimacy lingered around the two, and the only one who seemed bothered by it was the navigator. She stomps over to the table, grabbing the bandage and ripping it off of Zoro’s neck. 

“What the hell?” He frowned, glaring up at her.

A shocked gasp falls from her lips as she confirms her suspicions; a brand-new mating claim placed almost too perfectly. 

Bruised and open, having no time to heal since the night before. 

This was _exactly_ what she was afraid of. 

She didn’t need any possible conflict between Luffy and other alphas if they should accidentally overstep—or even worse… A child on board! 

The thought in itself wasn’t horrible, but a child fathered by Luffy would be its own chaotic disaster. 

Her fists came down on the top of their heads, knocking their foreheads down against their food and the table.

“You _idiots!”_ She screamed and some sighs came around the table but no one got up to stop her, instead continuing on in their meal while she scolded the two. “Zoro, I told you to not tell him!”

Zoro stood, rubbing his head in frustration; a small bump throbbing from her vicious hit. “That was all your plan! I never agreed to it!”

Luffy just sat there, tending to his sore head, a small pout on his face as he listened to the two of them bicker. He went straight back to eating his food even if it had gotten a bit messy. He couldn’t speak up in case another hit came his way or if they turned their yelling at him. 

“Chopper! You! Can you do something about this right? So there’s no! No–!” Nami grumbled in exasperation, so angry and frustrated that the words would not leave her mouth to form sentences. 

Robin's amused chuckle joins the chatter. “I believe that she means birth control, Chopper.”

The doctor smiles and nods his head. Nami huffs and places her hands at her hips, angry that she was the only one bothered. 

What was the entire point of hiding it if everyone was going to be fine with how things ended up?!

“Ugh! I need some coffee.”

That was Sanji’s cue. Coming around the table with a cup of coffee for her, placed so perfectly on a platter. 

Why was she stuck with a crew like this!

* * *

They would reach their next destination by the next day; the crew trying their best to rest for what was going to come out ahead. 

The newly mated pair were finding themselves drawn together more often than not, a new instinct formed between the two of them from their bond. Though to the outside eye, they wouldn’t seem like a couple that was in love. Zoro mulled over it for all of five minutes before just giving in to the idea that they were a pair—whatever came out of it, he was sure he wouldn’t mind either way. 

He trusted Luffy enough to let him do as he pleased.

His mind isn’t worried, and the wound on his neck healed up already, leaving a scar that didn’t bother him at all. He rests against the railing, his arms behind his head as he naps away. No storms to warrant any stress from Nami, meant no stress for him. 

Zoro’s eyes open slowly when a pair of lips press against his own innocently. He frowns as he opens his eyes, his cheeks hot in surprise. 

“What was that?”

Luffy’s signature chuckle graces his ears. “Robin said that’s what pairs do. You and I are a pair now!”

Zoro raised a thin brow. “I guess we are, huh?” 

“And I want to do it.” 

“Don’t get too carried away.” Zoro gave a faux warning. He doesn’t get a response, just another soft peck on his mouth and he has no complaints. He might even say he liked the little kisses his captain planted on him. 

He kisses Luffy back, kissing him over and over again, soft chuckles soon rumbling out of him as it persists. No words shared as the little display of affections continues, Luffy’s lips traveling to his cheek and even down over the healed bite. They trail no further, the alpha resting his head on Zoro’s shoulder to join him in the activity of napping; the two of them relaxing and basking in the warm sun. 

Maybe Luffy’s impulsive decision wasn’t too bad. 

* * *

Two years they were separated. While they thought of each other, the need to train and become stronger flowed through their veins. They knew they would meet again, so they waited patiently until then.

When they reunited on Sabaody, there wasn't much time for the two of them to have a touching reunion. They met again as crewmates, a moment where Luffy hugged him, pressing their glands together. A soft, friendly whisper of how much strong Zoro had become since the last time they had seen each other. Luffy's fingertips touching along the scar that went from his forehead down to his cheek. They were of little affectionate words, they both showed it in more physical ways. Sparing kisses shared whenever they could, spending time together, scenting each other. 

Content to be close to one another whenever they had a free moment.

It took the ship many weeks to finally have some downtime, traveling from one crazy adventure to the next. 

The crew seemed to visibly relax when the next place they would visit was a seemingly peaceful and uninhabited island. They were all excited to explore within imminent threat from some crazy person in the world—though, their captain didn't seem opposed to duking it out with someone strong.

“Woah! This island is amazing!” Luffy shouted as he looked around excitedly. He exclaimed happily as he looked up at the trees, his arm stretching out to grab a hold of the square fruit. He takes no caution, simply biting into it, and his face stretches into a grin. “It’s good!” 

It’s not long before he comes back to the set up camp with arms full of uneaten fruit. He puts a half-eaten fruit up to Zoro’s face, eyes twinkling with expectancy. The omega submits, taking a big bite and chewing slowly. 

“It is good.” Zoro said with his mouth full. He swallows it down and accepts another bite from the sweet island treat. 

The crew finds it easier if they split up to explore the island. Everyone gets ready to set up into pairs to explore the island. 

Chopper with Robin and Nami. 

Usopp with Sanji. 

Franky with Brook. 

Lastly, Luffy with Zoro. 

He hugs Zoro from behind, lifting him inches off the ground. The swordsman smirked at how happy his captain seemed. He did have a stroke of uncanny luck when it came to this type of thing. 

Soon, the pairs set off in different directions. Everyone was to meet at sundown back at the camp for dinner. 

Zoro walked next to Luffy for a few minutes but it doesn’t take him long to take his mate’s hand in his to guide both of them to follow some obscure animal. He follows along and chuckles as said animal turns around to try and attack him—but the entertainment of it wears off as the two of them turn to run away. A whole gang of animals chasing them. 

The next few hours are spent watching him swing between tree to tree, chasing all sorts of strange animals, and finding new fruit to eat—of course sharing it with his omega.

The adventure never ends. 

Zoro had to save him at one point when he slipped and fell into a river; afterward, he laid on the grass next to him, panting. 

“That was close! I almost drowned.” Luffy laughed, shaking his head quickly to try to get all the water out of his hair. 

“Idiot! You have to be careful! I’m all wet now!” 

Luffy sits up and looks him up and down. 

“We can hang it and it can dry. It’s sunny!” 

He raised a brow. “It’ll dry by itself.” 

“But it’s just us!” He whined. 

Zoro blinked and realized what it was his alpha wanted. 

With so many people on a small ship, it was hard to really find alone time between the two of them. Much less take the time to try and plan it with how unpredictable life at sea could be. He’s brought out of his thoughts with a kiss on his cheek. 

“Let's hang out clothes to dry deeper in the forest?” 

Luffy blinked and turned his head, a darker part of the forest, thick with shrubbery and trees staring right back at him. He looked back at Zoro with a grin and nodded. 

“Sure!” 

The swordsman stands and follows Luffy until his captain finally picks a spot against a thick tree, surrounded by bushes. 

The alpha strips himself of his shirt and shorts, hanging it on a low branch. 

Zoro does the same, taking off his clothing and hanging them—spreading everything out to dry.

Luffy sits against the trunk of the tree and Zoro doesn’t have to be told where he should take place; it was almost too natural how he straddles his mate. His mouth immediately on his omega’s neck and shoulders. 

"Mm... Still smells like cotton and mint... I _love_ this smell!" The alpha grinned, sniffing away at his mate's sun-kissed skin. 

A chuckle comes out of Zoro's mouth as he playfully bitten on his shoulders, rubbery arms wrapping around his waist, hands resting on his lower back. 

Luffy tilts his head up and the swordsman teases him, making Luffy chase his lips before he gives in. The kissing becomes passionate so quickly. The increase of pheromones coming out of both of them make their heads clouded, but the need to properly mate was prominent. The alpha’s mouth opened to lick into his omega’s, craving his taste and his heat. Zoro’s breathy sounds do nothing to stop him. 

They quickly forget they’re outside, the warmth of their bodies melting together. Zoro’s innards feel fuzzy, and he’s quickly growing needy. His arms wrap around lithe shoulders, pressing his chest flush against Luffy’s. 

His captain’s hands move lower to grab at his ass; he slowly starts guiding him to grind down, and Zoro chuckles breathlessly. 

He feels happiness bubbling within him at the knowledge that his mate was so eager to do such intimate things. 

“Feels good… Kissing you.” Luffy states as he leans in to capture Zoro’s lips again, his body in flames as they passionately kiss each other over and over again. 

He can feel that growing erection under him—there’s no hiding that excited alpha cock now that they were naked. 

“Wait…” Zoro mutters as he tries to look down between them, Luffy’s lips attaching to his neck for the time being. Zoro snakes his hand in between them, wrapping his calloused hand around his alpha’s throbbing cock, slowly stroking him. Luffy stops sucking on Zoro’s neck, his breathing turning heavy against his skin as he twists his hand around the head. “You like it?” 

“Yeah. I like it, I like it.” He repeats after him, his hips bucking into his mate’s hand. Zoro bites his lip, filled with satisfaction at the fact that _he_ was the one making him feel good. 

Zoro had imagined maybe just getting each other off, but with the sun still high up and only the noises of nature surrounding them, his stomach can’t help but bubble with anticipation to have him inside. 

The omega could feel how quickly he was becoming wet; no doubt that his mate would be feeling it soon as well. 

Zoro nips at Luffy’s ear, feeling how his alpha’s heavy cock twitched eagerly in his hand, and whispers softly. “You gonna put it in or what?” 

It was like letting a bull run rampant in a China shop. He’s on his back within the second—the prickly grass doesn’t bother him one bit as Luffy starts rutting between his thighs. He gasps as his chest is handled and groped roughly. His mate leaned down and sucked one of Zoro’s hard nipples into his hot mouth. 

This part they had done before. The dry humping and the groping. They fell into this part easily, but it wasn’t enough anymore. 

They both craved more. 

Mated for more than two years and they had not completed the entire claim. 

They spent two years separated, and this had been gnawing at the back of their minds ever since the crew got back together. 

Zoro didn’t want to waste any more time. His patience was wearing thin, and he knew Luffy’s was too. 

The omega reaches up, pushing his trademark hat back so it dangles off his neck. He just wanted a fistful of that black hair in his hands. His back arched and his hips shifted slightly, he wanted to feel Luffy grind against that certain—

Almost as if he can read his mind, Luffy stops. 

The captain grumbles to himself as he reaches down between Zoro’s thighs, his eyes widening, looking at the omega with glee. 

Zoro had to watch almost in disgust when Luffy pulls his hands back up, slick sliding down his thin fingers. The alpha doesn’t help quench the heat building in Zoro’s stomach as he plays with the gooey substance between his fingers, squishing it and stretching it as he extends his hand. 

“Woah…” He says in absolute fascination like it was the best thing in the world. 

Zoro rolled his eye, pulling him down by the hair—not caring how Luffy grimaced at being tugged down with such a rough movement. “Hurry it up.” 

“But… What about fingers?” He asks—it’s so obvious that a faraway memory crosses his mind. Must have been a lesson from Chopper, or even from Robin, for this exact moment. 

“It’s okay,” Zoro smirked. “I can take it…” 

Luffy’s face flushed slightly, his brows raising. “Yeah?” 

“Been training for it.” 

Zoro can see how his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows thickly, he can almost smell that venomous alpha saliva. He wonders if Luffy would reinstate his claim all over again, not that he wasn’t already bonded to the alpha. 

Maybe just for show. 

It would be a little bit of an ego boost if he could show that perverted cook how much he was getting. 

Luffy sticks his tongue out in concentration. Zoro helps him by hoisting one thick leg over his alpha’s shoulder with the other simply over his waist. The alpha holds his erection, rubbing the head of his cock against his omega’s overly slick ass. 

Zoro exhaled softly, the excitement of it making him impatient. He closed his eye at how good it felt to have the tip rub against him for a moment—thighs spreading wider for him. 

His brows furrow and a low moan rumbles out of him as Luffy finally pushes his hard cock in. 

The stretch is almost too good; it makes him feel every inch and his entire girth is filling him to the absolute brim. He sighs delightfully and glances up at Luffy’s face; the dusting of pink over his cheeks lets Zoro know exactly how much he’s feeling it. 

And he says it, too. “ _It’s so warm and wet inside of youuu…_ ” He whines as he ruts forward slightly, and Zoro can tell he’s aching to ram into him with reckless abandon. Zoro chuckles and reaches up, cupping his cheeks to bring him down to face level. They breathe each other’s air, kissing one another to take the moment to adjust, to savor this time they had alone together. 

Who knew when the next time would be?

Luffy leans back, his arms around both of Zoro’s legs, holding them tight to his body. He leans a warm cheek against his omega’s muscular thigh, his mouth hung open in pleasure as he pulled his hips back slowly. 

From that position, he can watch all of his mate’s expressions. How his flush slowly creeps down his neck and chest. 

He snaps his hips forward and Zoro lets out a small grunt, his own cock twitching and leaking against his hard stomach. 

Unsurprisingly, Luffy’s slow movements don’t last long. 

Both of them would much rather have a hard fuck than move slow and cautiously the whole time. 

Zoro places his hands on Luffy’s thighs, his fingers digging into the skin as he’s fucked. 

He groans lowly. The thrusting is inexperienced, but the girth and length that Luffy has more than made up for it. The alpha picked up on the sounds his mate made, adjusting his movements to whatever made Zoro make louder noises. 

“Position…” 

Zoro looked at him with a confused face. “ _Oh shit.”_

Maybe it was the position. Luffy’s hands hooking underneath his knees, pushing up until Zoro’s thighs met his chest. 

He let out a long, high-pitched moan, his head clouded with pleasure as Luffy quickly picks up where he left off, planting his feet accordingly to balance himself. 

Zoro could feel it—his alpha’s fat cock deep within him, forcing his innards to adjust to his length and his alone. He threw his head back, not caring how it throbbed as it hit the hard ground.

Why hadn’t they done this sooner? 

If it was this good now, Zoro was in for an entirely different world when he cums from being knotted. 

Luckily, they both have the stamina to go more than just a couple of rounds. The cool breeze that follows the sun going down doesn’t bother them—the warmth of each other keeping them content.

They look far too happy when they get back to the camp, way past sundown. 

They positively reeked of each other and of sex. 

A mixture of responses coming from the crew. 

Franky giving them his signature _SUPER_ stance. “Finally! You two lovebirds were getting annoying! But you can’t out-pervert me!” 

Usopp said nothing, but his shy glances away from the two gave all the response. How could he look at those two when it was so obvious! Zoro could at least cover up the dozens of bites over his shoulders and chest. 

Nami scolded them profusely. For being both late and making them worry, but it’s cut short by a gentle hand on her shoulder—Robin smiling nicely at the pair. 

“Congratulations, but you two should take a bath.” 

Nami had to interject immediately, an embarrassed red on her cheeks. “Separately! Do not go in there together!” 

She rubbed her temples. They irritated her beyond belief. These two really did whatever they wanted whenever she turned her back on them.

* * *

It takes years but soon the inevitable happened. 

The pair had a little baby girl, wispy tendrils of green hair on her head. While she could be a fussy baby with some of the members, the only one she would nap peacefully with was her _mother._

It seemed to be her favorite place in the entire world—Luffy’s arms were a close second. 

An extremely common sight on the ship was for Zoro to be sleeping with his daughter against his chest. Similar snores from the pair loud as could be with Luffy standing close by to act as a guard for them. Though, there wasn’t a soul who would dare interrupt the sleeping two; not unless they wanted the wrath of all the straw hats who loved the child as if she was their own. 

It all strangely came easily to Zoro. ‘ _Motherhood.’_

Strong arms never tiring as he rocked her when she cried, many nights spent awake with her when she couldn’t sleep. Even as she started walking, his eye was always on her as she stumbled around the deck he was training on. 

At that age, his feisty toddler was always seen on his shoulders—her little hands on his head as her wide eyes peered at the world from the new height. 

Her hair was coming out wavier than Luffy’s. Robin joked about it being because she was born during a rather strong storm. 

Still, it was quite a sight to see Zoro glaring or snapping at someone with such a cute one-year-old giggling. Her cheek resting on top of her bearer’s head as she peered at whoever he was arguing with. 

Another day, no different than any other. The omega and his child on the deck per usual. 

Zoro sat in front of his daughter, two swords unsheathed and her small hands reaching for them. 

“Zoro!” Nami shrieked and she hurriedly placed her untouched drink on the table—to which Luffy instantly went to see if he could try and drink it. She rushed over to pull the toddler’s hands away from the blades. “Wh-What do you think you’re doing?!” 

He just quirked a brow and looked at her like she had two heads on her shoulders. “She’s old enough to start her swordsmanship.” 

“Are you insane!” Nami hissed at him, his daughter brought instantly to her chest, hand over her ear to stop her precious head from hearing the navigator curse at her the swordsman.

“What? It’s time.” 

“It’s not the time for anything!” 

Nami’s protective nature for the little girl came out far too often around her two brute parents. Zoro was adamant about training her—Luffy roughhoused and played dangerously with her, though harm never came to her when she was in his rubbery arms. 

“She can walk and run and throw things. Her holding a sword will be _fine._ ” He huffed as he held his ground.

“I think it’s a good idea!” Luffy added, a hefty laugh as he watched them argue and fume with one another. 

There was no better time than the present, after all. 

Plus, as the child’s bearer, Zoro had the first and last say in how she was raised. Luffy going along with whatever his mate wanted to do—their daughter was growing up amazingly. 

She glared at both of them, an exhausted sigh leaving her. She looked down at the little girl, smiling widely at her. 

Her voice changed from venom to sweet. “How about you and I take a bath?” 

Zoro rolled his eye as she walked away with his child, Luffy coming over with a half-empty glass, holding it out for his omega to drink. 

“That woman needs to mind her own business…” He grumbled as he took a sip from the fruit beverage, he made a face and declined to drink any more of it. 

Luffy snickered and sat next to Zoro. “It’s fine! It’s fine!” 

“You always take her side!” 

“Hehe, sorry.” He apologized, leaning in to ask for forgiveness in the form of a kiss. Zoro relented, tilting his head to accept whatever the alpha offered—warmth bubbling inside of him when Luffy took charge. “You think they’ll take a long bath?” 

They eye each other and no more words needed to be shared. Zoro smirked as his hand was held, both of them standing to quickly make their way down below deck. 

Long being given a room for themselves—they just had too much energy, too much passion for one another. 

Who knew Zoro could still be so loud…

* * *


	2. pears and coconuts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Zoro decide adding one more crew member would be a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little mother's day treat 💕 
> 
> I just wanted to write something short from how they had their daughter 😚😚

* * *

Luffy is twenty-six years old when his grandfather asks him that question. 

"So, when is my grandson becoming a father!" The old man curiously says over a pint; Luffy looking at him ludicrously with a mouthful of meat. "Don't look at me like that. I'm a family man, after all."

"Family man..." The pirate muttered before taking another bite, narrowing tilting his body away to avoid his grandfather's signature _love punch._

Garp and Luffy managed to meet up once in a blue moon. The straw hats and the navy leaving the two for the night of catching up for the missed time. The government had long given up on having the vice-admiral try and capture his pirate grandson. Every time they would meet up, Garp would bring up some different topics. Two years ago it was about how Luffy should at least brought Zoro to the beach where the Monkey D. men had decided to meet up. It was for the better because the omega would have drunk the old man under the table. 

"I'll even raise the kid for you! Dadan would love it." 

Luffy erupted in a fit of giggles. "Love it? She would croak!" Just the thought of the aging woman having to raise a child of the menace child that she raised was just too funny, he would have to see if Sabo could get on a transponder snail to tell him.

"Well?" Garp continued to ask and he watched Luffy smile as he glanced to the side as he brought the barrel of alcohol to his mouth. He only drank on certain occasions compared to his alcohol-loving mate. 

"It's not up to me, Grandpa." He answered honestly and Garp just laughs wholeheartedly, a wide grin on his face.

His grandson didn't say no so he had to wait and hope to see his wishes as a grandfather would be granted soon. As much as he rides Luffy, he truly wanted to see him happy.

* * *

Luffy cups Zoro’s cheeks, kissing him through the last leg of his heat. Pressing their lips together, licking into his mate’s mouth. The unique taste of the omega’s tongue was the captain’s treat for helping through the night—though he would have been there even if it wasn’t Zoro’s body acting as such. They had to patiently wait until the alpha could pull out, stuck together for only a handful of minutes. The heavy, suffocating pheromones slowly fading away as the omega felt satisfied with the full night of sex that he was grazed with once again. 

Another month, another night of restless, hot friction. 

Zoro exhaled, a soft sigh as his head fell back against the pillows. The delicious throbbing soreness that swept over his body was one he loved. 

“Tired? Hungry?” Luffy asks him but his stomach is the one that’s growling, Zoro chuckling. 

“Could use a drink…” His voice comes out slightly slurred; all his words melting together as he tries to get out noises that weren’t his alpha’s name or moans. They stay in comfortable silence until Zoro’s breath hitches, Luffy pulling out slowly and the alpha leans back, half-lidded eyes looking down to watch the puffy sated hole leak thick cum. He far too used to how his mate acted after sex, more fantasized with the mess that came with fucking for hours. 

Luffy licks his lips and makes a motion to put his head between the omega’s thighs but a foot to his cheek stops him. 

“ _Zorooo…”_

“Stop being greedy and get me some sake.” 

Luffy whined, being pouty as he used the sheets to wipe his dick off. He was especially messy when he helped out, though it seemed like his stamina was exceeding his monster-like omega. He pulled his clothes on until he looked presentable enough. Zoro groaned as he pulled the dirty sheets over his lower half, he didn’t need anyone coming in to check on him to see him in such an undignified state. 

Not that every member on their crew had not already walked in on Luffy and Zoro in some lewd position; when their captain had the urge to do it, then it was a matter of how quickly he could get it sated. 

Luffy comes in with a bottle, a smile on his face. “Sanji said it’s too early to drink.”

“You think I care what he has to say?” Zoro rolled his eye, bringing it to his mouth to chug down until his throat no longer felt dry. He licks his teeth and Luffy sits on the edge of the bed. 

“If you’re pregnant, you can't drink.” Luffy suddenly chirps up. 

Zoro spits out his liquor, coughing profusely in shock. He couldn’t even find a response to the thing his alpha had just said to him. He chuckled in disbelief and looked at Luffy with a nervous face. “What did you just say? No, _why_ did you say that?”

Luffy pursed his lips and glanced to the side. “Grandpa mentioned something about kids.”

“But I’m not pregnant. Just had heat, Luffy.”

“But… What if!”

“What if _what_!” Zoro chuckled, not understanding what direction their conversation was going. They had never talked about this sort of thing. It was just an assumption that their life at sea would never really include children, their family was the crew after all. 

“Kids are nice!” Luffy said innocently, rubbing his chin, and Zoro could tell this was something that he had been thinking about for a while. Mildly surprised that he hadn’t heard about it before. He made a face as he took a drink from his bottle, nursing it for a few minutes, he just had nothing to say to his mate at that moment. 

He was saved by a knock on the door, their cook’s voice telling them that breakfast was ready for whenever they wanted to come out of the room. Luffy grinned and leaned in, planting a kiss on the corner of Zoro’s mouth before leaving the room. 

The omega could tell the conversation made Luffy uneasy and he was sure that his awkward pause had made the alpha uncomfortable by the way he slammed the door. 

He grunted and laid back down, his stomach cramps rejected the idea of eating during that meal. He would nap for a while, take a bath, and then go up to the crow’s nest to think about whatever the hell had just happened. 

* * *

“Ah…” Robin smiled widely, her eyes crinkling as Zoro told her what had happened that morning. She just wanted to update him on what happened in the fourteen hours that their swordsman and their captain had been holed up below deck. She took the night shift to let him try and rest for the rest night—though she was interested in Luffy’s sudden interest in starting a little family with Zoro. “Well, what do you think?”

“It’s selfish.”

“Selfish? It’s normal for alphas to want to expand.”

Zoro glanced her up and down. “You want kids?”

Robin nodded honestly and he looked a bit surprised. 

“I wonder if your children will look like you or like Luffy.” She wondered out loud and then chuckles, patting his knuckles. “He looks like the type to want five or more…”

“I am leaving. I’m leaving.” He said in exasperation. He jumped down the ladder, landing on the deck boots first with a heavy slam. The cool ocean breeze brushed over his face and he went to the railing, looking out into the dark water. 

He closed his eye and imagined it. 

First, as horribly dramatic as he could envision it. A bunch of little Luffy look-alikes swarming around him and the idea of it instantly made him frown. 

Then he imagined it, simplistically, as small as possible. One child, he couldn’t see what that child would look like but he was sure the child would be loved by the crew. With him and Luffy being their parents, nothing would ever happen to them. 

Zoro sighed and headed down to his shared bedroom, Luffy lying face down on the bed, mumbling sleepily on the pillow. He removed his swords, placing them against the wall near the bed--unlacing his boots and kicking them off. He sits on the edge of the bed, reaching out and petting the back of his alpha’s head. 

“Let’s have _a_ kid.” He finds himself saying and Luffy turns his head, looking at him over his shoulder. 

“Okay…” He mumbled drowsily, a wide grin stretching on his face and Zoro leaned down, kissing his temple. 

This was for the better. 

Their entire relationship built on impulses. The straw hat crew always worked better by figuring these things out as they went. 

Zoro wasn’t alone—he had his mate as well as eight reliable crewmembers. 

* * *

“I swear if you cook eggs in the morning again, ugh, fuck…” Zoro turned his head away to gag as the aroma wafted up to his nose. He clenched his fists as he walked away from the dining room, he was not about to throw his pride down to puke at Sanji’s shoes. 

“Should I go?” Luffy asked, taking Zoro’s eggs to swallow them down in his way of helping his mate. He glanced at Robin and Chopper but Zoro pushed the door open, coming back in to sit down beside Luffy. “Feel better?”

“Yeah.” 

Their plan to get Zoro pregnant came a lot quicker than anyone had expected. Chopper approved the stopping of birth control and warned that after nearly seven years of use, it could take the omega’s body a little while to get going once again. 

Luffy didn’t get it, so, on the next island they arrived at, he took Zoro’s hand and made themselves sparse for the next three days. Nami and Usopp had to hold their noses when the pair walked back onto the ship, the thick veil of pheromones around the two of them. 

When Zoro’s heat didn’t come the next month, Chopper was quick to do an exam. 

Confirmed and ever-present—Zoro was with child. 

Franky ended up owing Robin 100 bells, he was so sure that it would take longer. 

Everyone on the ship was involved with the pregnancy. As they tried to act normally around the pregnant omega, they all wanted to be there, working in circles to make everything go well.

All of them wanting to catch a peek at the forming baby bump that Zoro hid behind a loose robe and slouching posture. 

It took six months before anyone on the ship was able to see that roundness that Zoro holds, from such a muscular omega, they expected a bigger view. He does nothing but nap and frown since Chopper had limited his exercise--all his heavy weights taken away from him and Luffy even tried to throw them overboard. A heavy hit from his omega on the head made him stop. Zoro’s temper was on edge in the last months of the pregnancy. 

Many of their peaceful nights were spent in bed, Luffy’s ear pressed against the swell of Zoro’s belly. He looked most at peace right there, his mate sleeping and his child safe. He closed his eyes and ran his hand over the taut skin, chuckling every once in a while when a soft kick could be felt under his palm. 

He talked and he could talk for hours. 

Luffy shared stories with the unborn baby. 

He spoke about his brothers, spoke about his grandfather at times. He told the child every one of his crew member's names and how they came to be on the ship; he wanted them to know they would be born on a ship full of wonderful people, people that Luffy trusted with his entire heart. 

“Luffy, shut up…” Zoro murmured and Luffy looked up, a gentle smile on his face. He pulled the sheets up to cover the round bump. He crawls up to the top of the bed and kissed Zoro’s jaw, murmurs soft affections before laying down. “You talk a lot.”

Luffy shifted comfortably. “But you like it.”

“Only when you tell the stories centered around me.”

“I’ll tell more tomorrow night then!”

* * *

A baby girl raised by an entire crew. 

_Loved by an entire crew._

Zoro had brought her up to his nose, inhaling her scent. “She smells like… Pears…” 

When Luffy held her, he did the same—placing his sharp nose at the infant’s soft head. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and he smiled so happily. “Pears? I think she smells like coconuts…” 

Luffy got in bed with his tired mate, letting Zoro take the infant to lay on him. They smiled at each other and the alpha kissed him. 

They were so happy with their decision, she was perfect for them. 

A series of strange things all had a chain reaction along with the ship, a small shift amongst all things with their newest crewmember. 

The first fit of bubbling jealousy deep in his stomach was when they arrived on an island, random people complimenting Zoro with the infant. It took him a while but he just accepted that people would look at his glowing mate and his cute daughter.

Many people met the cute little girl. Many of their friends—even Luffy’s father had gotten a picture of her that Sabo had taken when he met the girl. There was only one person who wanted to meet her above all, the one who was the catalyst. 

“Don’t let her eat anything weird.”

“I won’t!” He smiled, holding her in his arms as the one-year-old stretched his rubbery cheeks out, her grey eyes wide as she did so, ever so fascinated by her father. “You can come with me, Grandpa is always asking about you.”

Zoro shook his head and chuckled. “Just take care of her.” He leans in, kissing the crown of her wavy green hair—Robin had done all a favor by brushing it and putting her growing hair into two poofy ponytails. Luffy looks expectant and the omega grants it to him, kissing him softly and he pulls back. “I’ll see you later tonight… Don’t make me come find you.”

The captain grinned and nodded, he left the inn they were staying at and Zoro rubbed his hands together with mild nerves. 

“I really need a drink.” He says and Franky serves him a beer—the separation anxiety obvious all over the omega’s face. 

Luffy brings the girl up above his shoulders, resting her there and she holds onto his black hair by instinct. He sings to her in that voice she liked, where it wobbled and went off tune. She babbles along with her father and they take a brief twenty-minute walk across town near the beach. He could see the warship off in the distance but he’s not worried. He could get out of there in a moment if need be, nothing could take him by surprise at this point. 

The alpha could see the fire going on the beach, three thick logs laid on the sand. 

He calls out and the man waiting for looks up, two matching grins. 

“Grandpa!” 

Luffy jogs up to the old man but Garp doesn’t have eyes on him, he had them on the bubbly toddler on his grandson’s shoulders. Luffy can see how excited he is, he feels just the same. 

He reaches behind his head, grabbing the girl by her underarms, pulling her off of him, and holding her in front of him. “Here she is!”

Garp was gentle when he took her into his own hands, she seemed even smaller in his hands than her own father’s. He held her up high, letting the fire and moonlight brighten her face. She blinked and giggled when he brought her closer to him, his scruff tickling the toddler.

The old vice-admiral enjoys the time with his grandson and great-grandaughter but he still reprimands Luffy for not bringing Zoro. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
